


Video Editing Level: One Hundred Percent Super

by expressyourselfanytime



Series: Supergirl Oneshots [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and Maggie are together, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fanmade Videos, Fluff, Funny small mystery, James POV, James and Winn are together, Jon Lane-El as in comics, Kara and Lena are together, Lara Lane-El in honor of Kal-El's mother, M/M, Papa J'onn with his mind-reading letting his children solve that one on their own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expressyourselfanytime/pseuds/expressyourselfanytime
Summary: Clark asks James to look into some weirdly-well made fan videos of the Supers. What starts as a simple request almost turns into a full on-scale investigation.A funny, small mystery with a bit of fluff.





	Video Editing Level: One Hundred Percent Super

**Author's Note:**

> Spent a lot of time today watching fanmade videos of the Supergirl fandom, then this happened. It was supposed to be a small drabble with a word count around 500 words, but it came out a bit longer so I decided to post it on its own as an oneshot.
> 
> As always, English is not my first language and this is totally un'beta'd, so be kind.

The first time James heard about the videos was from Kal-El. They were catching up when Clark remembered to ask him if he had any idea of their origins. James had no idea about what he was talking about but he caught up quickly after a quick research on the internet.

Apparently, Clark's kids enjoyed watching fanmade videos of their father's super adventures and they had found a user who was pretty awesome with their work. 

Long story short the brilliance of the creator reached the Kryptonian and he realized the videos had a familiar touch he couldn't quite place. Thus, he put James on the task of unmasking said video maker. 

The CEO took the mission very seriously. He had to admit, those videos had amazing clips of Superman and way too good editing for an amateur spending his free time creating fan videos.  
Some of them even featured awesome plans of Supergirl as well. 

So he started his journey from some fellow reporters at Catco. After some useless gossiping and two leads that weren't actual leads(how could he have fall for that?) his stubbornness started showing. 

He called his old sources from the Daily Planet(Clark wouldn't go sniffing around that subject, too much attention on himself and the Super-guy could help some people put two and two together) but that turned out fruitless too. 

He asked Kara; perhaps she'd picked up on something while on her various super adventures but she actually was more thrilled about the existence of those videos than little Jon and Lara were. 

His next attempt was Lena and that was the first time he watched the Luthor's poker face crumble to pieces, but he didn't manage to get anything more out of her, because she managed to avoid him for the next week like he was a walking bomb. That was his first real lead, even though the woman herself was unreachable. 

James knew that all would be way easier if he could just go with this to his boyfriend, but Winn was swallowed in work this month due to a huge DEO software upgrade, so he had chosen on purpose(and a little bit because of stubbornness) to solve this one on his own. 

There was only one way to make some progress with the case. As Winn would say, he had to go to Detectives "Sanvers". 

So he visited Alex and Maggie a sunny, slow with work, afternoon at the DEO. He showed them the videos and shared his thoughts on them. They both were quite interested on the subject, Alex's overprotective instinct coming a bit forward, worrying that whoever made the videos had access to a great number of video data an average fan wouldn't, thus making them a potential threat for the Supers. 

J'onn was the most frustrating of all James had spoken to, because after a few minutes discussing the situation he started laughing. He actually shed tears. The CEO had been staring with wide eyes the Director until he stopped laughing, while Alex made a priceless face of utter shock, which Maggie actually managed to snap a photo of for later reference. 

After that little encounter, J'onn said he'd let them figure out that one themselves, it would be more fun that way. They didn't manage to get anything else from him, which made James and Alex work their minds and resources all evening to figure out who was behind those videos. 

After her second vegan ice-cream of the day, Maggie had abruptly stood up and told them to leave it for the day. The videos would be there the day after, and the video maker wasn't yet that dangerous they'd lose sleep over him. They had said goodnight to each other and James had a sneaking suspicion that the chuckling Maggie waving him goodbye had figured it out before him and Alex, but he had already decided to drop the matter for the day. 

He had finished a lot earlier than usual, so surprising his overworking boyfriend with flowers and his favourite dinner was the first thing that crossed his mind while leaving the DEO headquarters.

What he couldn't have imagined he'd encounter inside his apartment, was a frantic Lena Luthor in a heated conversation with Winn. 

The moment he opened the door and took a look inside the apartment, Lena and Winn froze in their places, both looking like deer caught in the headlights.

James knew in that instant they were both hiding something pretty big from him, and probably from Kara as well. 

The reporter placed the dinner and flowers on the closest flat surface, and the moment Winn realized what those were, he unfroze and started rambling incoherently. Lena unfroze as well, but stood her ground and studied her CEO carefully. 

James was still trying to understand what was actually happening, but it didn't click until he was close enough to his boyfriend's computer monitor to see the open video editing software.

The realization hit him like a brick. He stopped moving and stared at the screen while Winn slowly stopped speaking and started gulping audibly. Lena was still watching her CEO very carefully, glancing angrily at her partner in crime who had betrayed their secret with the first scare. 

After some really long silent moments, James broke out in laughter. He couldn't manage to keep it inside, and watching his boyfriend's wide eyes and bewildered face was making it even more difficult. 

Lena let out a sigh of relief, breaking her rigid posture and smiling along with the taller man.

James composed himself after a while and made both of them sit on the couch and explain to him everything. Winn was stumbling over his words a bit in the beginning, but after realizing how amused by all this James was, he let a bit more loose and soon he was fully nerding out. Lena joined him after a while, and soon they were both like small children talking about their favourite superheroes.

It turned out that Winn had been making fan videos of Superman for a while now, but he had kept it low-key so he wouldn't be spotted. Lena had been doing the same thing for Supergirl, and the only reason they had discovered each other was because Lena had attempted to draw some video data from the DEO servers but Winn had found her before she managed to make herself untraceable. She had to tell him what she wanted the data for, and that led to him sharing his videos with her. After that, they didn't need much, they became partners in crime in no time.

The only reason they had been caught, was because Lena was insisting(not that Winn needed much pursuing to agree) on doing more with all the amazing resources they had, because as she had said, the public deserved the right of admiring their heroes in their full glory. 

It also turned out that they had many videos of other heroes or strong and great individuals and role models ready or planned, but they hadn't managed to upload them yet. 

Winn also admitted of having many Guardian videos created by him on his computer, but he hadn't published them because he had realized they were way over the top and he had a feeling that everyone in their circle of friends would immediately know who had made them(he wasn't wrong). 

After spending almost an hour talking with the two dorks in front of them, James took some pity on them and sent Lena home to Kara(she had a second round of explaining to do), after sending a text to the Kryptonian to inform her of her girlfriend's shenanigans. 

Explaining Winn he wasn't mad at him was way easier without Lena there. They would order fresh, warm dinner after they were done from the bedroom.


End file.
